Pleasure Above Everything
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: Yamato X Kakashi X Sai Lemon Tudo começa na casa da 5ª Hokage.


As últimas missões tinham sido muito desgastantes e árduas. Motivo suficiente para a Time 7 ter este dia de folga. O dia não era o melhor. Após dias e dias de sol e sem nuvens no céu, precisamente no dia em que teriam descanso e poderiam eventualmente passear por Konoha é que o sol decidira tirar uma folga também. Nublado e com a chuva torrencial que caía do céu escuro, não apetecia a ninguém sair de casa, estando assim as ruas de Konoha praticamente desertas.

O capitão do time 7, Yamato, estava em casa. A dormir. Já eram duas horas da tarde, mas o jounin ainda dormia tranquilamente. Há noites que não dormia decentemente. A sua mente sempre se perdia em devaneios, não conseguindo dormir. Um trovão fez-se ouvir. O barulho medonho acordou Yamato. Olhou através da janela do quarto. A água escorria pelo vidro, não permitindo ver o exterior com clareza. A tristeza inundou-o novamente. A mesma tristeza que o atormentava desde há meses. A dor do amor não correspondido era o que mais o afetava. A primeira lágrima caiu. Droga, estava a chorar novamente! As imagens não saíam da sua cabeça. Tivera um pesadelo naquela noite. Um roll de imagens atravessara-lhe a mente durante o sono. Em todas elas, Kakashi estava feliz, junto de uma pessoa que ele não conseguia ver quem era. Aquilo deixava-o doente. Cheio de ciúmes, sentindo que a razão da felicidade de Kakashi não era ele. Não era só na rua que chovia. No coração de Yamato, a chuva também caía. Não era só o céu que chorava naquele dia. Yamato também. Não apenas naquele. O mesmo acontecera em dias anteriores.

"Porquê? Por que é que não consigo esquecê-lo? Por que é que não posso ser feliz?"

Mergulhou debaixo dos lençóis, escondendo também a sua cabeça. Queria ficar assim para sempre. Chorava em silêncio. Sofria em silêncio. Soluçava apenas.

A campainha tocou.

Ignorou completamente. Não iria abrir. Não iria sair do seu mundo para entrar no mundo real novamente.

Tocaram outra vez. E outra. E mais uma. Bateram na porta.

Ignorou todos os chamamentos.

O celular em cima do criado-mudo tocou. Estendeu o braço e desligou-o. Será que as pessoas não percebiam que ele queria estar sozinho? Em paz.

A pessoa que estava fora bateu uma última vez na porta. Yamato levantou-se, decidido a acabar com aquilo. Limpou as lágrimas com a ponta da T-shirt que usava para dormir. Foi à porta assim mesmo. Com uns boxers que não chegavam sequer no meio da coxa e a T-shirt. Abriu a porta de rompante, sem ao menos ver quem era. Como se arrependeu! Do outro lado, ali, bem à sua frente, estava Kakashi, não menos surpreso que Yamato.

- O que fazes aqui?! – indagou, furioso, como se o grisalho tivesse feito algo. – Vai-te embora.

- Tenzou… O que..?

- Vai, já disse! Desaparece da minha vista! – cortou o moreno. Fazia um esforço enorme para impedir as lágrimas de brotar dos seus olhos, mas de nada servia. As gotas salgadas abandonavam os olhos e rolavam pela face.

Kakashi cada vez percebia menos. Agarrou no colarinho da T-shirt do mais novo e empurrou-o para dentro de casa. Jogou-o de encontro a uma parede. O moreno ficou surpreendido.

- O que se passa contigo?! Hã?! Por que estás a agir assim comigo? – perguntou Kakashi, nervoso com tudo aquilo. – Não te conheço. Tenzou, tu não és assim…

- Não… És tu que me deixas assim! Sai, sai… Desaparece da minha vida para sempre! Eu só quero que esta dor acabe…

O Hatake arregalou os olhos. O que era aquilo afinal? E percebeu o que se passava.

- Desculpa-me, mas não posso fazer a tua dor desaparecer… - disse Kakashi, num murmúrio abatido. Largou Yamato, que se deixou escorregar pela parede até ficar sentado no chão. Kakashi recuou e deixou o apartamento do outro, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando novamente Yamato sozinho com os seus problemas.

OoOoOoOoO

Yamato encontrava-se agora a almoçar. Eram quatro e meia da tarde mas, no meio de todo aquele pranto, nem sentira fome. Nada mudara com o encontro com Kakashi. Quer dizer, no fundo, todo o sofrimento aumentara. Agora, Yamato sabia que não tinha hipótese alguma com o copy ninja.

Tocaram à campainha.

O moreno pousou os pauzinhos e respirou fundo. Bem fundo. Tentou acalmar-se, não fosse ele ter um acesso de fúria.

- Yamato-taichou. – ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar. Uma voz masculina.

O jounin suspirou de alívio e levantou-se da cadeira. Quem estava do outro lado da porta não lhe traria problemas, com certeza. Abriu a porta da rua e deparou-se com Sai.

- Olá, Yamato-taichou. – saudou Sai, com um sorriso verdadeiramente amistoso.

- Entra, Sai-kun. - convidou o ANBU, retribuindo o sorriso. Aquele sorriso era o primeiro desde há muitos dias. Foi o momento em que a tristeza e a dor se dissiparam. Desapareceram. Talvez só por pouco tempo. Talvez voltassem mais tarde para o atormentar novamente.

O gúri entrou, mas ficou parado no meio do hall, à espera que Yamato fechasse a porta.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou, preocupado, quando Yamato se virou de novo para ele.

- O quê? Porque não haveria de estar tudo bem? Claro que estou bem. – mentiu deliberadamente ao rapaz. Porém, o que disse não foi muito convincente.

- Não precisa mentir. Vê-se que você não está bem. – observou Sai, perspicazmente. – Por que esteve a chorar? Pode-me contar, taichou.

Tenzou olhou para o subordinado.

- Não achas que estás a ser um pouco invasivo? – perguntou o jounin mokuton, sorrindo. A tristeza chegou aos olhos do moreno. – Tu não podes compreender. Só quem já amou alguém.

- Eu… Eu vim cá perguntar uma coisa. Por acaso você aceitaria vir comigo, hoje à noite, à festa de anos de Tsunade-sama? – indagou, expectante, mudando de assunto. Se Yamato não queria dizer o que se passava, por ele tudo bem.

- Uma festa… Eu não me apetece muito ir para esse tipo de ambiente… - disse Tenzou, despenteando o cabelo da nuca, distraidamente.

- Ficar a deprimir nunca foi solução para problemas… Você devia saber isso. - avisou Sai, preocupado com o taichou.

- Qual o propósito de ir a essa festa? Pessoas que não quero ver estarão lá…

- Ignore. Apenas venha… distraia-se um pouco… - Sai estava seguro de que conseguiria persuadir o mais velho.

- Tão importante que eu vá? – indagou, dando um sorriso para o rapaz.

- Sim… Para mim, pelo menos… - respondeu o jovem, desviando o olhar do mais velho.

- Eu... Eu vou então. – declarou, fazendo Sai sorrir. – A que horas e onde nos encontramos?

- Posso passar aqui às sete e depois vamos. Isto se lhe der jeito, claro.

- Está perfeito assim. Agora que já foste direto ao assunto, não queres sentar-te um bocado?

- Eu vim cá só mesmo fazer o convite e ver como você estava… Eu estou mesmo de saída. - replicou Sai.

- Fica só mais um pouco… Quando tu deixares aquela porta, eu vou voltar à depressão em que estava. Vamos para a sala. – Yamato dirigiu-se à sala, seguido por Sai. Sentaram-se no sofá.

Ficaram uma boa hora sentados no sofá, conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Era mesmo disto que Yamato estava a precisar. Algo que o distraísse das outras coisas más e dolorosas. Já eram quase seis horas e o Sol já se tinha posto, dando lugar à escuridão. Não havia Lua.

- Você ainda não me contou o motivo da sua depressão…

- Eu desde há muito tempo que amo uma pessoa… Mas o amor não é recíproco… E eu… eu tenho sofrido tanto! – confessou o mais velho, quase começando o pranto novamente.

- Desculpe-me… Eu prometo não voltar a tocar no assunto. – desculpou-se, olhando com certa preocupação o seu superior. Levantou-se do sofá. – Bem, eu vou andando e passo aqui mais daqui a nada.

- Falta tão pouco tempo que o melhor é ficares por aqui. Toma um banho e veste uma roupa mais social, Sai-kun. – vendo a cara de espanto do rapaz, acrescentou: segunda porta à esquerda.

OoOoOoOoO

A casa de banho era realmente espaçosa. A banheira era bem grande. A água quente, àquela hora, sabia mesmo bem. A temperatura do ambiente também não era muito alta. Lavou o seu corpo medianamente musculado. Podia sair do banho, mas esquecera-se de pedir uma toalha ao taichou.

"Eu não quero que ele entre aqui e me veja assim… Ai, fico com vergonha só de pensar."

Ouviu passos no corredor.

- Sai-kun, posso? – indagou Yamato, do outro lado da porta. – Eu não te dei nenhuma toalha.

- H… Hai… - respondeu o rapaz, já a corar.

A porta abriu-se e o jounin mokuton entrou, caminhando até ao móvel que se encontrava encostado à parede. Abriu uma das portas e tirou uma grande toalha. Virou-se para o rapaz.

- Onde queres que deixe a toalha? – indagou. Reparou no tom vermelho que corava a cara branca do rapaz. – Algum problema, Sai-kun?

- N… Não… Pode dar agora mesmo. Eu já acabei o meu banho. – e levantou-se, para sair da banheira. O seu rosto encontrava-se ainda mais corado. Olhou para Yamato. Ficou meio envergonhado. O seu superior olhava-o de maneira bem diferente do normal. Sai sabia bem que olhar era aquele. Aquele olhar era de cobiça, desejo. Agarrou a toalha que o taichou lhe estendia e embrulhou-se num ápice. – Obrigado.

- De nada, Sai-kun. Vai no meu quarto, abre o roupeiro e escolhe qualquer coisa que gostes para vestir para a festa. Eu já vou ter contigo.

O rapaz deixou a casa de banho e procurou pelo quarto do jounin. Acabou por encontrá-lo. Viu em cima da cama uma das camisolas azuis escuras que Yamato costumava vestir. Agarrou nela e cheirou-a.

"Realmente… É sem dúvida o belo perfume da pele do taichou…" – pensou Sai, avançando até ao roupeiro. Levou a camisola de Yamato na mão. Abriu as portas e viu a roupa que tinha à sua disposição.

À sua frente, encontravam-se exibidas imensas camisas, camisolas, jeans e ténis. Sentou-se na cama, mirando toda a roupa. Levou novamente a camisola que tinha na mão ao nariz e respirou fundo, inalando toda a fragrância. Deixou-se cair para trás, ficando deitado na cama, abraçando a camisola.

Nesse momento, Yamato chegou ao quarto, vindo da casa de banho. A toalha enrolada à volta da cintura e a água escorrendo dos seus cabelos pelos ombros, costas e peito. A visão que teve deixou-o extasiado. Ver Sai a abraçar a sua camisola, de olhos fechados e a sorrir, mexeu com o mais velho. Aproximou-se para ver melhor.

- Sai-kun… - chamou.

O rapaz abriu os olhos, assustado. Sentou-se rapidamente, mas não largou a camisola. Baixou a cabeça, não se atrevendo a olhar o taichou.

- Não precisas ficar assustado… - disse o mais velho, num tom meigo. Levantou o queixo do rapaz e colou os seus lábios aos dele.

"Talvez eu não esteja a fazer a coisa mais certa mas… o certo é que este rapaz conseguiu inverter completamente o meu estado emocional…"

Foi apenas um selinho. Afastou-se do rapaz que o olhava, surpreso.

- Vamos vestir-nos? – disse Yamato, olhando o subordinado que se encontrava muito envergonhado e espantado ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim…

Yamato então tirou uma camisa preta e uns jeans rasgados no joelho. Tirou também uns boxers curtos que estavam no canto do roupeiro.

Sai continuava sentado na cama, olhando o taichou. Quanto viu Yamato desenrolar a toalha e começar a vestir-se à sua frente, pôs-se de pé num pulo e começou a procurar no roupeiro algo que lhe agradasse para vestir.

- Tão tímido, Sai-kun… - murmurou o moreno, quando acabou de se vestir. Sai olhou para ele. O mais velho não resistiu e atacou. Puxou o gurí pelo pescoço e colou os lábios de ambos novamente. Porém, desta vez, não foi um simples tocar de lábios. A língua de Yamato pediu passagem. O jounin mais novo abriu logo a boca, mostrando toda a sua urgência. Entrelaçaram as línguas, misturam as salivas, aproximaram mais os corpos. Não pareciam querer parar. Os corpos tanto se tocaram que a toalha de Sai caiu no chão, deixando o rapaz nu. Este parou o beijo e afastou-se de Yamato. Pegou na toalha e enrolou-a novamente, super corado.

- O beijo estava assim tão mau? – indagou o mais velho, sorrindo porque fizera o rapaz corar, se bem que já não era a primeira vez. Queria saber o que o outro achava de tudo o que se estava a passar.

- Não… Não é nada isso. Eu… Eu adorei o beijo.

- E… Não tens mais nada para me dizer? – perguntou, aproximando-se e agarrando Sai pela cintura.

- S… Sim… Eu… Gomen… EUGOSTODEVOCÊ! – falou o rapaz, muito rápido, cheio de vergonha.

- Se não falares devagar não percebo o que dizes… - Yamato estava a torturar o rapaz. Queria ouvir bem devagar o que Sai tinha para lhe dizer. – "Isto é sem dúvida surpreendente… No mínimo."

- Eu gosto de você, taichou. – Sai agora olhou nos olhos do seu superior. Corado, completamente corado. Mas quis enfrentar aquela pessoa que, certo dia, lhe roubara o coração, sem alguma vez perguntar se podia.

- Não sei que te diga. E também, não sei o que sinto. Ainda há poucas horas eu amava uma pessoa. Mas essa pessoa magoou-me imenso. Então, eu vou esquecê-la. Vou enterrar qualquer sentimento que nutra ou que possa vir a nutrir.

- Eu posso esperar, taichou. O tempo que for necessário. Eu… serei paciente. – disse Sai, começando a vestir-se. A roupa não era muito diferente da de Yamato. Trajava uma camisola azul escura com um grande decote em V e uns jeans. Calçou uns ténis pretos, bem como o capitão.

- Sai-kun… Eu tenho que te dizer… Tu deste-me a volta… Queres experimentar? – indagou o moreno mais velho, expectante.

- O que quer dizer? Uma relação? – perguntou Sai, sentindo a felicidade superior emergir dos confins da sua alma até ao seu coração.

- Sim… Quero dizer a diferença de idades é óbvia, mas…

- Eu não me importo com isso… Só o quero a si, tai…

Yamato colocou o seu indicador direito sobre os lábios de Sai, fazendo este calar-se.

- Nada de formalidades. Para ti, sobretudo, é Yamato. Sem taichou. Apenas durante as missões. De resto, quero ouvir-te chamar-me Yamato.

- Seja. Eu… Eu acho que está na hora de irmos andando. – falou o rapaz, meio desconcertado, após olhar o relógio no criado-mudo.

- Sim. Vamos. – concordou o mais velho. Apagaram as luzes e saíram do apartamento.

Não estava muito frio e já parara de chover. Caminharam até casa de Tsunade. A música da festa ouvia-se no exterior. Tocaram à campainha. Para espanto de ambos, Tsunade apareceu a abrir a porta.

- Oh, Sai. Yamato. Afinal vieram! – exclamou Tsunade, com um sorriso. As faces encontravam-se coradas.

- Parabéns, Tsunade-sama! – disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada, queridos. Entrem e divirtam-se. – desejou-lhes, dando passagens aos dois shinobis.

A festa estava bem animada. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino encontravam-se todos sentados num sofá a conversar. Asuma e Kurenai estavam num canto da sala, também a conversar.

Por mais incrível que pareça, Yamato não se lembrou nem de procurar por Kakashi. Ele e Sai dirigiram-se até ao grupo de Naruto e cumprimentaram as pessoas.

- Yamato, podemos falar? – indagou alguém atrás do casal.

- Sim. – respondeu o moreno, voltando-se para a pessoa. Ele não precisava de ver quem estava atrás dele para saber que era Kakashi. Afastaram-se, deixando para trás um Sai pensativo.

"Tenho a certeza de que a pessoa que fez sofrer o Yamato-kun foi Hatake Kakashi…"

Os dois jounins caminharam até à varanda.

- Todo aquele pranto esta tarde era porque me amavas, não? – indagou Kakashi.

- Sim.

- Então, como é possível já estares agarrado a outro?

- Não tens nada a ver com isso. Se tu não quiseste houve alguém que quis.

- A dor passou, foi? Ele acabou com a tua dor?

- Sim, como se nada fosse. A dor e o sofrimento desapareceram. – declarou Tenzou, voltando para dentro de casa.

Kakashi entrou logo a seguir e foi para perto de Genma, que estava junto com Gai e Raidou.

- Desculpa-me, fui apenas tratar de uns assuntos. – falou Kakashi, beijando Genma.

No grupo de Naruto todos conversavam. Sai levantou-se do sofá e agarrou a mão do namorado.

- Vem comigo, Yamato-kun. – sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho, que tremeu da cabeça aos pés.

Sai guiou o taichou pela sala até chegarem à escada que levava ao andar de cima. Subiram, subiram os degraus até atingirem o patamar superior. Chegaram àquilo que era a casa de banho daquele andar. Entraram e Sai encostou a porta.

- Yamato-kun… - sussurrou o rapaz, ajoelhando-se em frente a Yamato. Abriu o botão e o fecho das calças do homem e começou a acariciar aquela região sensível.

- Sai-kun, tu queres…?

- Sim… Eu quero ser teu. – confessou, começando a beijar, por cima dos boxers, o volume que por debaixo se ia formando.

Yamato ficou desconcertado ao ouvir aquilo. Começou a abrir os botões da sua camisa, revelando pouco a pouco os seus músculos definidos. Despiu a camisa, jogando-a no chão. Sai, parou o que fazia e veio beijar a boca do amante, adentrando, sem demoras, com a sua língua na cavidade oral do outro.

"Estou a ser dominado pelo Sai, não?" – pensou Tenzou, pondo um fim naquilo. Agarrou firmemente o gurí pela cintura e encostou-o à parede da casa de banho, ficando assim virado de costas para a porta encostada.

OoOoOoOoO

Na sala, Kakashi procurou com os olhos Yamato. Deu para reparar que Sai também não se encontrava por aquelas bandas. Deslocou-se então até ao grupo de Naruto, sítio no qual vira Yamato pela última vez.

- Yo! – exclamou ele, sorrindo.

- Olá de novo, Kakashi-sensei! – cumprimentou Naruto.

- Sabem para onde foi o Yamato? Ele foi embora? – indagou calmamente.

- Oh, o Sai foi com ele até lá a cima. – respondeu Sakura. – Só não sabemos fazer o quê.

- Obrigado. Preciso de falar com ele. – agradeceu e voltou costas, dirigindo-se às escadas que o levariam ao andar de cima.

Subiu e, chegado ao andar de cima, limitou-se a procurar. Não demorou a encontrar algo que o orientasse. Ouviu qualquer coisa. Gemidos, seriam? Arrepiou-se e andou na direção de onde eles pareciam vir. Parou em frente a uma porta encostada. Era dali que vinha o barulho. E sim, eram realmente gemidos deleitosos. Espreitou pela abertura que havia. O mundo caiu-lhe aos pés. Viu as bonitas costas de Tenzou, que tinha a cara enterrada na curva do pescoço de Sai. O miúdo era o responsável pelos gemidos.

- Não… Não posso… Vem… Quero ser teu… - pediu desesperadamente, tremendo e gemendo ao sentir a língua quente de Yamato percorrer a região do pescoço. A mão do seu amante apertava insistentemente o seu sexo por dentro das calças e dos boxers.

- Despe-te. – ordenou, afastando-se do namorado. O olhar de desejo e malícia observava cada movimento do mais novo. O desejo e a malícia só aumentaram quando Sai ficou completamente exposto para Yamato.

O gurí virou-se de costas para Yamato e ofereceu-se por inteiro.

" Para sempre meu…" – pensou o taichou, livrando-se do resto da roupa que faltava e posicionando-se bem atrás de Sai. Forçou o seu membro a entrar no corpo frágil do rapaz. Este gemeu de dor e mordeu o indicador. Sentiu-se preencher pelo enorme volume de Yamato, que forçava a entrada e saída do seu corpo. Devagar, para causar o mínimo de dor possível. O rapaz parecia habituar-se ao membro latejante de Yamato a cada estocada mais profunda que a anterior.

Kakashi observava a cena, incrédulo. Levou a mão ao botão das calças e abriu. Tocou o seu membro por cima dos boxers. Voltou a tocar, apertando com força e gemendo consequentemente.

Dentro da casa de banho, Yamato continuava a foder gostoso o rapaz. Pelos gemidos, não tardaria muito até que ambos alcançassem o auge do prazer.

- Ah! Sai… És tão apertadinho… tão gostoso… - elogiava, entre gemidos de prazer. Puxava e afastava com força o corpo do rapaz, adentrando assim o mais possível nele.

- Yamato-taichou! Mais… Mais… Onegai! – implorou Sai, enlouquecendo com o membro de Tenzou. No momento a seguir, a sua respiração falhou, bem como o seu coração. O amante envolvia-lhe agora o membro com uma mão, fazendo um vaivém frenético.

- Assim? Está gostoso, está? – indagou retoricamente, aumentando também o vigor das estocadas. Suava e suava. Fios de cabelo colados à testa.

- Siiiiimmm! – disse o rapaz num sopro, meio a custo.

Kakashi, que se masturbava com a cena que via, conteve um gemido e melou toda a sua mão. Fechou os olhos e deitou-se no chão, arfando. Chupou o leite que estava nas suas mãos. Teve desejos de chupar outra coisa. Algo maior. Olhou desesperado pela fresta da porta. Levantou-se e entrou na casa de banho, calmamente, de modo a não fazer barulho. Gatinhou até ao pé dos dois amantes e, quando estava perto o suficiente, abocanhou o membro teso e intumescido de Sai. O rapaz ficou surpreso quando sentiu algo molhado, quente e gostoso no seu sexo. Abriu um dos olhos e mais surpreso ficou. Engoliu em seco quando viu Kakashi olhá-lo com luxúria. O Hatake mordeu levemente o seu sexo e fê-lo abrir a boca num grito rouco.

- Kakashi-san… Yamato-taichou… - gemeu ele, quase no limite do seu corpo. Não dava para segurar. – Vou…

- Vamos… juntos… - corrigiu Yamato, afundando-se uma última vez. Gozou abundantemente. Gemeu alto, tal como Sai, que encheu a boca de Kakashi de leite. Este engoliu tudo, sofregamente. Levantou-se e arranjou-se, disposto a sair dali. Yamato vestia-se, não dizendo nada. Apenas olhava Kakashi. Vestido e prontíssimo, puxou Sai para um beijo. Um curto beijo, pois Kakashi começou a mexer-se, com intenções de sair dali. Mas Tenzou agarrou-lhe o pulso e puxou, beijando-o. Kakashi arregalou os olhos e sentiu o seu membro ser apertado por Sai.

- Vou ter de retribuir o prazer que você me proporcionou, Kakashi-san. – murmurou o moreno, no ouvido do grisalho, mordendo e lambendo o lóbulo.

- Vamos para minha casa. – disse Yamato, desejando ter aqueles dois homens. Nus e deitados na sua cama.

- Sim… - assentiu Kakashi, sorrindo de canto. Colocou a máscara de volta ao lugar. Estavam prontíssimos para o que ainda estava para vir.


End file.
